Time Turners
by RiotRunner
Summary: Sent back into time, Thalia and Nico struggle to figure out a way back into their own time. With a severely injured Percy, 3 different armies on their tail and limited time to get back, it's a race against time for the children of the Big Three. It's going to take bonds of family to get through the ordeal alive. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not, will not, and probably should not, own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan seems perfectly capable with his characters, and they all belong to him.

_I always loved Percy Jackson. The series is fantastic. Anyways, I was reading a fic by some author I can't recall (sorry, it was awhile ago) and I noticed he never finished the story. Well, apparently, he's long gone, but his idea was still up in the air. I messaged him to ask if I could complete it for him, but he never responded. Seeing as how it was a good, solid 7 months ago, I figured I'll borrow it and give him credit should he ever come back. Until then, enjoy this because it is NOT stealing!_

_Summary: Thalia and Nico slowly came to their senses; their memory fuzzy and their eyesight fuzzier. They were surrounded by mounds of monster dust, human or demigod blood and even ichor, the blood of the Gods. That didn't draw their attention though, it was the teen that lay unconscious near them that kept them drawn in, worried. "Percy..." Thalia mumbled, and in a second, the two awake demigods realized they had no idea where they were.  
_

_Also, the new series did not take place.  
_

_Length: More than 6 chapters? I have no idea what you expect!  
_

_Notes: Eventual Percabeth  
_

_Thalia/Nico/Percy family bonding/friendship  
_

_No other romance_

_NO FLAMES_

* * *

Ever so gentle, a faint trickle of February wind blew against the unconscious girl, causing her to shake and shiver as if someone had dumped snow down her back. Slowly, her eyelids opened and revealed the world around her.

She blinked a few times, not quite sure exactly where she was. Her memory was fuzzy, but her blurred eyesight was even more so. To her, everything melted together in one big blur. Even after rubbing her sky-blue eyes, she still couldn't see straight. Slowly, she got to her feet unsteadily. The world felt like it was spinning at an incredibly speed.

"H-hello?" She mumbled, doing her best to speak clearly. Her tongue didn't seem to cooperate, but the single word escaped her lips without too much of a problem. Immediately after speaking, she proceeded to lick her dry lips to help feel more comfortable. Although it was to no avail, she did taste the faintest trace of blood.

Thus, bringing her senses to life as adrenaline pumped throughout her veins.

Her sight immediately sharpened once the chemical was processed inside her body, and she let out a loud gasp as her surroundings were revealed to her. She was surrounded by dust; lots of it. A ring easily surrounded them, the colors varying from gold to orange. Although it was mixed, most likely due to the wind, she could tell- without a doubt- that it was monster dust.

She looked over herself, shocked to see that she was in reletively decent condition. Aside from a split lip (which explained the difficulty in talking) and a few cuts and bruises, she was reletively okay. Most of the cuts would need to be cleaned, but other than that, she would be fine.

Peering to her left, she immediately felt her breath get stuck in her throat. There, she saw a brown haired boy tending to another body- one slightly bigger than his own. The boy, or rather, teenager, had a sword on the ground behind him and wore black jeans with a gray shirt. Immediately, she recongized the teen who was knelt over another fallen.

"N-Nico?"

Without pausing what he was doing, Nico spoke back. "I wanted to wait until you knew where you were. Or at least, until you recognized me."

Thalia, usually prepared to punch him for such insolence, decided to spare the son of Hades and instead, walked over to where he was knelt over.

She wished she hadn't.

In front of Nico was a boy wearing blue jeans and an orange torn shirt. Most of it was in tatters, thrown to the side, but a few chunks remained on his body, shielding him from the cold. He was coated in slashes and cuts, blood decorating his skin like paint. A few of the larger cuts still seeped a bit of blood, but most of the slashes had been scabbed over with dried blood.

Looking at his face, Thalia could barely recognize him. He had black hair, but it stuck to his face as dried blood caked his forehead. A rather long slash ran from hisleft temple, down through the center of his shut eyelid and veered down to the left of his bottom lip. Dirt and blood were impossible to tell apart and his breath came out in shallow intervals.

"Percy..." Thalia mumbled. Her eyes were wide and she took a step back. She was supposed to be the tough one; never one to admit fear. She hated fear because it signifed weakness.

But right now, she was scared. Scared for Percy. He was obviously on Hades doorstep. For how long, Thalia didn't know.

"He's in critical condition. I tried getting some water, but his wounds didn't heal. All I could do was wash away a bit of the blood... but it didn't stay away," Nico said quietly. His brown eyes were darkened with the severity of the situation they were in.

Thalia had been awake not even five minutes, and already, it felt like a lifetime to her. Whatever had happened, involved Percy in a terrible way.

"What happened?"

Nico shook his head. "I don't know. I only woke up a few minutes prior to you."

Thalia cursed in Greek. If Nico hadn't been awake for too long, there was no telling how long Percy had been in that condition. He could've very well been saved if they'd just woken up early.

"Wait," Thalia said suddenly, recalling what Nico had said. "Water."

"I said I tried already," Nico said irritably.

"No, no. Where was it? We take Percy there... maybe it'll help him more than him being here," Thalia said. She motioned to the monster dust and blood, all of which still surrounded the two of them.

"It was a bottle and it was on my thigh."

Thalia cursed once more. _So much for that idea..._

The world was silent as Nico did his best to keep Percy alive. He continued to examine the head wound, making sure that Percy didn't stop breathing. He also attempted to dress a few of the wounds, but the blood slowly tainted any bandage he used.

"How is he?" Thalia finally asked.

Nico sighed but continued to do his diligant work. Thalia almost felt guilty, but realized her knowledge of the almost dead would not be as good as Nico's. Regardless, she knelt down next to Percy and also overlooked his many injuries.

"He's got quite a few lacerations; two real severe ones. One down his left thigh and one down his back. It's going to scar, no matter what. It'll require stitches to fully heal. He's got multiple less severe lacerations, most of which you can visibly see. There's also the one on his face... it's hard to tell, but he may lose sight in his eye. I don't know yet, but its going to be close."

Thalia couldn't help but see a portion of Luke as she stared at Percy's scarred face. "Will it scar?"

"I don't know yet. It all depends on what he can do with the water."

"Anything else?" Thalia asked, barely taking her eyes away from Percy's eye.

"A severe concussion," Nico said. Thalia looked at him skeptically.

"How do you know?" She asked. "He's not awake."

"True, but that kind of head-trauma? No way he's going to be peachy-keen after this. He's going to need a long time in order to fully heal- even with water."

Both teenagers sighed. If Percy made it through all of the injuries, it would honestly be a miracle.

Thalia stood up and walked a few feet from Percy and Nico. She didn't mean to be so unhelpful, but she couldn't really sit and stare at the bloodied body of her cousin who'd been there for her when she needed him. He hadn't done a thing to deserve a beating like that. Whoever did it would pay, dearly.

Deciding to examine their location, Thalia glanced around. The sky was gray and the air was silent. In the distance, Thalia could make out a city with smoke rising from it. Whether it was natural or not, she didn't know. All she knew was that was probably their best chance at getting Percy some help.

_Maybe there, we can get some supplies, help, and even a hint as to where in Hades we are. Once we get that, we can figure a way back to Camp Half-Blood. Or even Artemis..._

"So do you know where we are?" Thalia asked, possibly hoping Nico recognized the area. She heard him suck a sharp breath in and stop working. Her heart sped up and her nerves went on end.

"Yeah..." Nico mumbled. Slowly, he turned and looked her in the eye, his face void of any emotion. "We're in Germany... and the year is somewhere in-between 1939 and 1945..."

Thalia froze in shock and digested what Nico spoke of. Her mind went into a frenzy after she processed the year and the location.

"That would mean... we're in World War II!"

Nico nodded solemnly. "The war between the Big Three..."

"That would also mean..." Thalia said, but paused as she tried to figure out the way to put it so it sounded ration. Fourtunately and unfortunately, Nico spoke for her.

"Yeah, it means we traveled in time."

* * *

_Woah, big stuff. Many, many questions you must have!_

_Well, all answers will come soon. Curse of Achilles, how, why, what happened... all will be answered soon!  
_

_Stay tuned and please please, PLEASE review! (No flames though.)  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Would it surprise you if I said I did own Percy Jackson? Well it would surprise me too, and guess what? I DON'T own P.J.!

_The first chapter attracted - attention. That's decent, but I want to make it larger. I did get a few review, which pleased me to no end! I hope I can make this bigger, but we'll take this one step at a time. So here's for chapter 2!_

* * *

Thalia took plenty of time to recuperate from what she'd been told. For the longest time she just stared vacantly at Nico, thus causing him to wonder if he had _two _broken comrades.

"I swear, if I have to drag you both..." Nico mumbled, standing up to his full 5'5 frame. He winced slightly as a few of his own cuts were jostled by his clothes, but continued to walk until he was a few inches from Thalia. She didn't react as he walked up, thus causing him to take more drastic measures.

"You're flying," he said boredly, before taking a few steps back and waiting for the fireworks to begin.

"WHAT?" Thalia shouted, blinking rapidly. Almost instantaneously, she curled into a ball and clung to the ground. She clamped her eyes shut and began to pray to her father that she would NOT fall. Then she realized what was actually going on.

Before Thalia could snarl out a comeback to Nico's words, the son of Hades wisely spoke up.

"We can't afford to waste time. Percy... Percy may not have time."

His words had every intended effect. Thalia's rage dissipated in seconds, leaving worry as her prime emotion again. She gave Percy a glance before averted her gaze. No matter how many times she looked at him, she couldn't grip his mangled condition. It just didn't seem like he'd be so heavily walloped.

"Come on; we need to get to that city," Nico said, being sure to mix in as much force as his voice could muster. He knew time was of the utter essence. If they didn't get moving, Percy may not survive long enough to get help. He was already in critical condition.

Thalia nodded without speaking. She refused to let her voice betray her.

Nico addressed their fallen friend and how he wasn't going to be moving on his own accord. He took in a deep breath of the chilled air in and focused his energy. The ground around Percy began to tremble in response to Nico's power. The cement cracked and split in the shape of a large rectangle- much like a gurney used by emergency personnel.

Slowly, the large rectangular rock rose with Percy atop of it. Nico continued to take deep breaths as he levitated the make-shift gurney. The energy required to lift wasn't much, but he hadn't yet fully recovered from whatever had happened to knock him out. His sights were still spinning.

"There," Nico managed out in between his deep breaths. "We can carry this to help move Percy."

Wordlessly, Thalia gripped back half of the stone gurney and Nico took the front. Then, without warning, he dropped his powers and the gurney instantly gained nearly 160 pounds. Percy's weight of about 150 and the stone's weight of about 20.

"Jeez, Perce, no idea you were so heavy," Thalia grunted as she applied her strength into holding up the stretcher. She regained her grip and snorted as she watched Nico fail to gain any sort of hold.

Nico scowled but couldn't remain with the face as he had to keep shifting his hands to keep a grip on the stretcher. Finally, he managed to secure a tight enough hold on it so that they could begin their walk toward the smoking city in the distance. It would be a long walk, but Nico supposed with a bit of Shadow-travel later, they'd end up making it in less then 2 days.

Still, his heart raced and he wished it was shorter. Percy quite honestly did not have 2 days to wait for medical help. He needed it pronto. He was strong, but nobody could out-strength death.

The silence the two teenagers walked in was unbearable for both ADHD teens. Their brains kept telling them to say something; anything to break the weighted silence. Neither knew what to say, thus keeping their mouths shut.

'_Percy, how do you get hurt like that...?' _Thalia wondered as she studied over the fallen demigod of the water. He breath was still quite labored and his chest rose slowly as he struggled to keep breathing. Even with all the training and all the running, Percy's body remained quite slim. His muscles were visible, but he was still mildly small for what the Hunter had come to expect. Not saying 6 foot was small, but coming to see movies like Hercules, she had half-expected Percy to look insanely muscular.

However, that didn't stop Thalia from admitting to herself that if Percy wasn't her cousin, he'd actually be deem-able as kind of 'hot'.

_'Why are we here...?' _She felt herself wonder. Since waking up, she had no recollecting memory of being visited by or talked to by a god. She was just mildly sick and had went back to her tent for the night to rest. Then she woke up some place in Germany, and she was fine.

What was going on?

Thalia continued to carry her half of the load without complaint. After all, Percy was depending on them.

"Nico?"

The teen of the deceased didn't turn his head, but he did pick his head up slightly. Thalia noticed her body turn a bit more rigid, indicating that he'd been thinking of something personal and that he was on the defensive now.

_'Note: ask Nico later.'_

"I had a question about Percy," Thalia said, lightly shifting the position of her arm to avoid a cramp or muscle strain.

Nico nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"I thought that Percy had the Curse of Achilles."

Nico didn't stop moving, but once more, his body turned rigid and his arm muscles tightened.

Turn his head slightly as to project his words better, Nico spoke. "He did; but somehow, we traveled across time. Blessings of the Greek don't work across time. Anything that was a blessing doesn't pertain here."

"So I'm technically not under Artemis's blessing?" Thalia asked aloud. Nico nodded.

"That's exactly what it means. We are still alive, but absolutely nobody knows you," Nico said, looking forward once again. Unbeknownst to Thalia, Nico winced and glared at the road ahead of him. He didn't mean to, but he knew that he was in deep, deep trouble.

He'd been sent into the Lotus Hotel as a way to escape from the war that was beginning. Hades, himself, had sent him and Bianca away to keep them safe. It was perhaps the only kind thing he'd ever done in his life for Nico. Now, though, he was out of the Hotel- and the war was going on.

Truthfully, the past Nico and Bianca were still safe and sound locked away in the hotel, but he was still technically the past Nico. He had no idea what would happen if his dad figured out he wasn't in the Hotel.

Thankfully, Nico knew that Thalia hadn't caught onto his small slip-up. He'd said 'you' instead of 'us'. Since he hadn't been lying, it just made things a bit better. He knew eventually he'd have to deal with things though, and when they came up, it'd be rough. Thalia knew Nico was in a hotel for a long time, she just didn't exactly remember the time period.

"So, are we close to anything?" Thalia asked sounding a bit out of breath.

Nico was silent. He didn't quite know how close, or far, they were to anything. To be honest, he didn't even know if they were even going in the right direction anymore.

"Urgg..."

Both teenagers halted in their tracks. Thalia's eyes shot up and landed directly on the slightly moving Percy. Nico lowered the gurney onto the ground and immediately prepared for anything.

* * *

Percy had no idea what was going on. All he knew was that his body was in severe pain, his head was pounding like he'd just gotten thrashed by Clarisse and there were voices coming from in front and from behind him.

Multiple times, he tried opening his eyes, but it was like someone had glued his eyes shut. His eyelids just failed to comply with his requests. So, he attempted to move. Shift his weight, anything that required movements. However, like his eyelids, his bodily muscles refused to acknowledge that he was trying to move, and thus, he was locked in place.

That didn't stop the pain from spiking every time he attempted, though.

Finally, Percy decided that he was better off alerted whoever had him then sitting in his prison of no movement. Even if he was captured, it would give him some kind of idea as to where he was or what had him. Plus, he could try and contact Grover with their Empathy Link- if he survived long enough to call out, that is.

At first, Percy noticed his mouth was dry and his tongue was thick. Also, the nauseating taste of blood filled his stomach and coated his tongue. Now that he was awake, he felt severely sick and ready to hurl. Taking a few breaths to try and force the feeling away, Percy mumbled but noticed no noise came out.

_Muscles, not working. Eyes, not working. Vocal chords, don't fail me now. _Percy said to himself.

Yet, every word he attempted to say was met with no noise as he couldn't even get his mouth to open. Percy decided to put all of his effort into one possible noise.

"Urgg..." was all that came out. But it was obviously enough to draw the attention of his two carriers as he felt the movement cease and whatever he was on get placed onto the ground. Although his eyes weren't open, the dim light that fluttered through the thin skin of his eyelids faded a bit as he recognized a shadow being the culprit of the light banishment.

"Percy?" A voice asked. They were muffled and seemed a bit distant, but the intended effect was reached.

Percy did his best to use his voice, but his mouth refused to open correctly for the words. Instead, he slowly forced his eyes open against their will. He felt his right eye open, but his left eye remained shut. No matter how hard he tried, the muscles in his left eye weren't working. It was an exhausting effort, but slowly, he saw the outlines of two different people. One was a girl and one was a dark-haired boy.

"He's waking up!" the boy said anxiously. Unlike before, the voice was a bit clearer, as if someone had earmuffs on him and they were slowly getting removed.

"Tha? Ico?" Percy mumbled, his voice rough and edgy. His tongue still seemed thick and thus, butchered his words.

"Percy, stay still. You're hurt." The voice of Thalia reached his ears and, although his brain not working for him, he noticed something off about her voice. She seemed to be startled and worried. Worried about him.

Thalia was never heartless, but she never showed extreme worry about him, in specifically. It was always Annabeth that brought out her caring emotions; other than that, Percy brought out rage and occasionally her joking side.

Nico nodded, although Percy couldn't quite see that. Nico was on his left side; the same side his eye was refusing to open on. "How do you feel?"

"Wa-wa..." Percy managed out. He knew it was a childish way of asking for water, but it was the only way he could right now. His voice was incredibly hard to use.

He noticed Thalia and Nico exchange some kind of look.

"Do you have any...?" Thalia whispered, to which Nico slowly nodded.

"It's not much though."

He held up the bottle, and Thalia accepted it. She uncapped it and slowly tilted the water into Percy's mouth. It was barely opened, but she could see the redness of the liquid blood being washed away as the water trickled down Percy's teeth.

The son of the seas felt strength trickle into his limbs and his vision sharpened out. It wasn't much of a push, but everything became sharper and his body seemed to actually respond to his commands.

"Guys...?" Percy said still weak. "I can't feel my legs."

* * *

_Oh shit. What's going on with that?!_

_I know what you're probably going to start wanting to do; and don't do it. Percy may be paralyzed, he may not. We don't know yet.  
_

_Well, I do, but you don't.  
_

_Review and enjoy!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do NOOOOOOOOOT own Percy Jackson.

_I must have freaked a ton of you out at the end, huh? I can only imagine right now. Well, I don't have much to say, but here's Chapter 3. Oh!_

_actually, I am doing a third-person POV, but it will be limited. That should help any confusion heading forward. Just read the top of the chapter to figure out who is being highlighted upon.  
_

* * *

**Percy**

Sitting still was never Percy's forte. His ADHD caused him to twitch if he sat still too long, thus, prohibiting him from ever being able to get something like an MRI scan. Right now, Percy was basically in the Fields of Punishment. His body _felt _like it was ready to twitch, but he couldn't feel the muscles, nor could they spasm.

His brain wasn't connected with his legs at the moment and he felt bundles of energy just itching to be released. The weirdest part?

He had only just woken up and he looked like he'd been in a one-sided fight with Ares. From what he _could _feel, it felt bad. If his limb was moveable, it ached. If his nerves were active, they burned. If he could bleed from there, he did.

Getting on track, Percy was forced into a sitting position and now, he was being examined from head to toe by a worried Nico. He, Nico Di Angelo, the son of Hades and probably one of the scariest kids he knew, was examining him like a nurse- or murse, whatever he preferred. Thalia, on the other hand, was doing her best NOT to cringe every time Percy failed to move a limb. After an excruciating few minutes of watching, she decided to go try and gather some supplies or water or anything that required her to get away.

Since waking up, he'd found that she was much less... Thalia-y. Something about her was different.

He just didn't know what.

"Tell me," Nico said as he ran his sword against Percy's leg lightly. The steel failed to pierce the skin, but would've immediately drawn a yelp of pain if Percy had the ability to feel his legs. "Can you feel anything past your hips?"

Percy shook his head after a moment of trying to move his legs. Not even his toe twitched.

Nico sighed and leaned against a rock. Percy, finally free of the testing (for the moment, took the opportunity to look around. The land they were on was scarred and ashen gray. It looked like it had seen a lot of fighting, hence why no life resonating from it. No grass or trees grew from the cracks in the ground. In the near-distance, Percy made out a city.

He also made out billows of smoke rising from the buildings that remained standing.

"Where are we?" Percy finally asked, breaking the awkward silence that coated the two teenagers.

"Germany." Was Nico's hesitant reply.

At first, Percy thought it was a joke. Or a lie. Something to divert Percy's attention. But after studying the stoical face of the son of Hades, Percy slowly felt realization seep into his bones- they were in Germany and it looked like World War III had struck.

As if reading Percy's mind, Nico spoke again. "World War II. We went back in time."

"How?"

Nico snorted. "Do I look like an Oracle? I don't have all the answers."

Percy sighed and looked around a bit more. He examined his hands for a second, his eyes lingering on the caked blood and Ichor that lingered on his skin. It stained his palms and made his hands feel dry and uncomfortable. Flexing the tendons, Percy clenched his hand into a fist and was satisfied as he heard a few pops.

"How do you feel?" Nico asked. Before Percy got his opportunity to answer, Nico expanded a bit. "Honestly."

Percy offered him a weak smile before turning serious again. "Terrible. My head hasn't stopped aching since I woke up, most of my body is burning, I still can't see out of my left eye, and... oh yeah, I can't feel my legs."

Nico, instead of answering, dropped into a fighting stance with his sword held out in front of his body. Slashing at the air, Nico released some of his pent of frustration as he cleaved a rock into two separate halves. Releasing a breath, Nico quickly re-sheathed his sword and looked Percy straight in his good eye.

"I won't lie; you look like absolute shit."

Percy stifled a chuckle- leave it to Nico to get directly into facts and be as blatant as possible.

"I'm serious... you probably shouldn't even be alive right now," Nico said quietly. This drew Percy's attention.

"Oh?"

Nico sighed. "I didn't just see you dying physically... I could see your life essence fading away as you bled out. Your wounds were too severe- you really should not be alive right now. I have no idea how we are talking."

Percy shifted uncomfortably. It was difficult due to the lack of leg assistance, but using his strengthened arms, he managed to re-adjust his body to better acclimate his laying position. His mind was in a state of shock- he, once again, should be dead.

_'What's it with me and surviving things when I should be dead? One day, I'm going to die of something I shouldn't... like a paper-cut.' _Percy thought to himself.

As Percy looked back up at Nico, he noticed something different in his cold brown eyes. Something he didn't see unless someone brought up Bianca. There was an empty, anguish-filled void in his eyes that was held back only by his will to be strong.

"Nico... are _you _okay?"

The son of Hades stiffened before turning away from Percy, obviously being jostled emotionally by the surprise question.

"Fine."

Percy sighed, seeing he wouldn't be getting an answer without prying deeply. He knew, in his current condition, it would be very hard since all Nico would have to do is stand up and walk away.

Plus, Nico was also the only one that knew the extensiveness to his injuries- driving him away would be a terrible idea.

"So..." Percy began, awkwardly trying to resume a conversation.

Nico sighed. "With Thalia, it was so much quieter."

"What are you saying?" Percy asked, feigning offense. Nico snorted softly, taking a seat on a boulder to Percy's left. Percy scowled, knowing that Nico knew of his inability to see to his left side.

"I'm saying," Nico strained as he hefted himself onto the boulder. "That you are very talkative."

"Oh!" Percy said. "And here I thought it was something bad."

"It is."

Percy laughed. "Right, I'm sure it is."

"It is," Nico insisted. Percy, unable to see Nico's face, couldn't tell if he was beginning to succeed in getting the younger teen's face into a smile.

"Doesn't feel like it," Percy said with a hint of superiority. He immediately knew where that came from.

Annabeth.

Percy sucked in a sharp breath unconsciously, alerting Nico without meaning to.

"What?"

"Nothing..." Percy mumbled. He wasn't too keen on talking about Annabeth and how he was away from her. He _hated _being away from her- even during the school time, it was absolutely miserable. Now, he was not only half way across the world from her, but a few centuries away as well.

She was going to _kill _him when he returned- after she helped him heal, that is.

"Percy, you need to tell me," Nico urged. It dawned to the son of Poseidon that Nico may have thought it was a physical hampering that caused Percy's sudden breath.

"It was only a thought," Percy assured. However, Nico didn't let that rest.

"What was it?" Although it sounded like a question, Percy knew it was more demand than anything else.

The demigod of the ocean peered into the sky. The sky was clouded with thick gray clouds- ones that faintly reminded him of Annabeth's eyes, only, less beautiful.

_Get it together, Jackson! _Percy told himself mentally, giving himself a weak smack to get the point across. _Now is not the time to be acting like a love-struck child! We're about to die, we're lost, and to top it off, you can't even move. Get. It. Together!_

"Percy."

"Huh?"

Nico jumped down from his rock and looked Percy right into his eye. Brown to green.

"If I tell you, you tell me what is wrong," Percy decided. Nico's eyes flashed and the proclaimed 'Seaweed Brain' knew he was treading in dangerous waters. (Get it? Treading? Son of Poseid- okay, I'll stop...)

"I don't know what you're talking about." Was the automatic response given by Nico. Percy rolled his eye and looked straight into the heavens. It was impossible to tell from day or night, but Percy had the distinct feeling it was getting toward sundown.

Both demigods were silent a moment before one finally conceded.

"Fine. Speak." Nico's annoyed tone brought a smile to Percy's split lips.

"Annabeth." Simple answer to a simple question.

Nico only nodded, and from Percy's point of view, Nico hadn't even considered what was going on back home.

_Home._

Was it even fair to call it a home? Sure, they were safe there... at Camp Half-Blood/The Underworld/Artemis's Hunt... but was that truly their home?

Percy, shaking off the heart-wrenching question, decided it was time Nico answered.

"Your turn."

Nico glared at Percy with dark eyes but took a breath in. His eyes lost their glare and a mist began to swirl about in the deep pools of oak brown.

"When I saw you dying... I immediately began to worry. I lost my mom... I lost B-Bianca," Nico said, hesitating on _her _name. "I never thought you would possibly join that list. You've always been so reckless, but so powerful. You're the strongest demigod I've ever seen... death just doesn't suit you. So when you were so sickly and so close to death, I was worried. I was... scared."

Suddenly, it all clicked to Percy. Why Nico was so distant and why Thalia had been acting different. Just like Nico, she'd been scared. They both knew what it was like to lose someone important in their life- and he was one of those important people. To Nico... he may be the _last _important person. Sure, he had Annabeth and Thalia, plus Grover and anyone in the Underworld, but Percy was like the eldest brother.

He was the only one of two Nico would immediately call family, Thalia being the other. And he'd come inches from losing him.

"Nico..." Percy mumbled, but closed his mouth. Nico didn't give any signs that he'd heard him- he just brushed away any loose teardrops that threatened to fall.

What does one say in that scenario? Percy had known many people that had died- he'd been in the Titan War. He knew many of the casualties- several being very close friends. No matter what happened, Percy knew whom he was supposed to protect. It never occurred to him that _he _was one of those people that could've died.

He may've almost gotten hit, but that was beside the point- he had the Curse of Achilles (to which he momentarily realized was not effective in the past), thus, making him invincible. Almost, anyways.

Nico, all this time, was scared because if he died... he'd have no one to go to. Thalia would have the Hunter's and do just what Bianca was going to do- leave him all alone.

"Nico."

The dark-haired teenager took in a deep cleansing breath and looked over at the son of the sea god. Percy, however, was staring into the sky, watching as the clouds moved. He desperately wished he was staring into Annabeth's eyes, not the clouds, but he knew some wishes couldn't be fulfilled.

"I want you to know something. I'm not going to leave you; I promise."

Percy didn't see Nico's reaction, but judging by the settling of the emotions that lingered in the air, Percy could tell he successfully assured Nico. What he heard, shocked him.

"Thank you..."

Percy smiled.

No more words needed to be exchanged between the two- for now. Percy knew he'd gotten through to Nico for the time being.

"Where's Thalia...?" Nico muttered after a few moments of silence. Percy attempted to stand up, only to remember painfully that his body was still in no condition to move- plus, he still had no movements over his legs.

Nico stood up and and scowled as he jumped atop a large bolder. Percy could easily see his frustrations beginning to leak through at the daughter or Zeus failed to return. Percy began to wonder if maybe they weren't alone in these scarred lands. Slowly, his brain began to ache- as if a memory was trying to force its way out of a prison.

"Déjà vu...?" Percy mumbled to himself as he massaged his temples. The aching only got worse as Percy closed his good eye. His wounds began to sting more- like they were getting fresher. His nerves began to tingle and his instincts went into a battle-hardened mode. All his insides told him to run- if he could.

Percy heard a scream pierce his skull, causing him to grunt in pain. He dug his bloodied nails into his scalp, not caring about the prickling pain that began to override his senses. He felt fresh blood slowly trickle down from the fresh wounds he inflicted. Another scream and a loud yell.

_"PERCY, LOOK OUT!" _

"Wh-what's... going on?" Percy mumbled as he leaned too far over and fell onto his shoulder. His surroundings began to black out around him. Nico faded into the darkness as a single voice continued to repeat itself, ever slowly getting softer.

_"Beware Perseus..."_

"I..." Percy began, but failed to find the strength to complete his sentence. He felt his body rebel against him once more. Strength began to leave his body in a mass exodus, leaving him weak and powerless on the ground. Darkness, this time from weakness, re-entered his vision, threatening to take him to a dreamless void.

The last thing Percy Jackson saw before blacking out was Nico beginning a duel with a girl who had startling crystal blue eyes...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Percy Jackson.

_I feel like I'm beginning to get into the whole Percy perspective without being first-person. I plan on doing 2-4 chapters in a specific characters view before switching. So this chapter, as well, will be in Percy's third person perspective. _

_Also, ages (if I've mentioned them before, tell me where and I'll correct it.) Percy is 17, Nico is 15, Thalia is 16. They might not be cannon-aged, but I'm sorry cause I really don't know they're age gaps and stuff.  
_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Percy**  
_

For the second time in less than a week, Percy felt his body slowly drift back into reality and throb like he'd just gotten his ass handed to him in a fight with Ares. His head throbbed like he'd downed several bottles of vodka and was just feeling the effects. He'd never drank, being 17 and needing his reflexes, but he certainly knew what happened during a hangover.

This sensation was quite comparable in his eyes.

The first thing Percy noticed was that he was floating. Not in space, or in the air, but in a large glass dome- like an aquarium. He was like a fish in a bowl right now and that certainly didn't appeal to him. However, the quick pace of his recovery _was _appreciated due to the water. He could see through the glass, noticing he was inside some sort of large tent. Much like the ones Artemis used for her hunt.

He wondered if perhaps, Artemis had found him. There had been a girl fighting Nico... and that was something a Hunter would do.

The second thing Percy noticed was his clothing; or lack of, therefore. He was clad only in a pair of plain black shorts made similar to that of a wetsuit. They ended slightly above his knees.

"The dead awaken."

Percy blinked and looked about his bowl-like prison. On the outside of the bowl, there was no one. The royal blue felt of the tents was the only thing Percy could see. He frowned, wondering if he'd just imagined the voice.

"Wrong side," the voice said again, this time with a bit of a giggle. It was feminine and seemed to be harmless, yet Percy knew to trust that alone. He willed the water to rotate him (since his legs still seemed to be limp) and he came face-to-face with a girl who seemed to be about 18. She was moderately tall- although, Percy couldn't quite compare since he was floating in a canister.

She had tanned skin, although lighter then his own. She wore body armor that ran up her chest and down past her hips, ending just above her knee. The armor went to her shoulders and stopped. Underneath that was a long-sleeved baby blue shirt and leggings. Her midnight black hair was long and straight, covering one of her eyes.

Her eyes, though, caught Percy's attention the most.

He'd immediately recognized her as the same girl who had fought Nico, but her eyes were something he hadn't gotten the best glimpse of. He'd originally thought they were sparkling blue. They were sparkling, just not full blue.

Instead, they were crystal-like blue, almost like a very light baby blue, like clear water in a tidal pool with the moon glistening off its surface.

"You're safe, brother," She said with a small smile. Her eyes held no malice and he could immediately tell she was a daughter of Poseidon.

"You... you know who I am?" Percy asked slowly, testing his voice. It was still a bit rough, but it seemed to come out smoother then it had back when he'd first woken up. Then he realized something else.

"Did I just talk underwater?"

The girl giggled, seemingly amused at his antics.

"Yes; you are a son of Poseidon, like I said. However, beside that, I don't know _who _you are." The explanation was short and sweet, yet the girl didn't seem to mind Percy's denseness.

"Perseus, but I go by Percy... and yeah, I'm a son of Poseidon," Percy said lamely. He found himself being a bit creeped out by the stare she was giving him. It wasn't malicious, but it was a bit... exploitative. It was almost like she was undressing him with her eyes- even though he wasn't wearing anything other than his boxers.

Her eyes darted from his exposed abdomen than back to his eyes. He felt a blush sprinkle his face, but he also felt a sense of insecurity. It unnerved him to think this girl was in control of the situation.

She licked her lips, causing a shudder to run down Percy's back. Only, the shudder was _not _anticipation, but instead, a bit of worry. "I'm Nerine, one of the lead commanders in the army of Poseidon."

Percy felt his brain immediately begin to try and link the name. He'd heard of it before; maybe not that specific name, but he'd heard the version of it, he was sure of it.

Truthfully, he had no idea why he was trying to figure it out.

_'Maybe it's due to dating Annabeth for so long, she's just worn onto you,' _Percy reasoned with himself as he thought. The two demigods stood and floated in silence, neither knowing exactly what to say. Percy just kept thinking, being sure he'd known that name in the histories.

"Like Nereus?" Percy blurted. He cursed his ADHD and repulsiveness; it made him speak without thinking.

Nerine smiled. "Yes, I have been related to him in many ways. People often same I'm a female-version of him. But, just call me Coral. It sounds more feminine."

Percy just nodded and perced his lips.

"So..." Coral began, a flirtatious look in his deep crystal blue eyes, "How do you feel?"

Percy was about to reply, but he went silent as he began to actually think about it. His head was throbbing, that was certain. However, his sight was much improved- he could see much more clearly than he could before. He could see out both eyes.

_'Thank the gods for that...'_

"My legs..." Percy mumbled after a moment's silence.

The look on Coral's face told Percy all he needed to know and more. He was still paralyzed.

She began to play with her hair in a futile distraction to take her eyes away from him and Percy immediately knew he looked a bit worse than he felt. Not like the paralysis helped any.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered. "We tried to patch you up as best we could. Poseidon gave you a unique blessing. Healing yourself with water; that's not a common trait among his children. In fact, only about 1 in every 98 kids have that ability. You're a rare one."

She went on, not giving Percy the moment to ask any questions. "But that doesn't mean you're invincible in the water. You can't heal over some wounds, and even larger ones still will leave scarring if it takes too long to close those wounds. Such is why a few of your larger lacerations are going to scar. In fact, they have."

Percy took the moment to glance down at his body. Along his abdomen were a few light pink and white lines littering his skin. They were spread out and not too numerous, but still there. Then, he noticed the black stitching in his thigh.

"I see you've noticed your thigh," Coral said, a hint of guilt in her voice. "Yeah; there's another thing. Wounds _too _large or too deep won't heal if they aren't submerged in clean water immediately. Seems you got yours a bit too early and weren't able to get to water fast enough. We had to crudely stitch those up."

Percy noticed something off as she spoke. "You said those."

Coral nodded, not quite understanding Percy's question. Or maybe she did, but refused to admit to what he was referring to.

"There are more?"

Coral sighed and began to absentmindedly toy with her shining black hair. "Yes, there's a very long slice on your back. It was deep enough to severe a few vital connections in your spinal column, hence your... walking problem."

"I see," Percy said quietly. "Is there anything else?"

"Well, despite your luck in being alive, I'd suggest not pushing it. Your body is just not in the shape to move, let alone fight. You've lost a significant amount of blood and your still in a concussed state. Sleeping is bad for you, but you desperately need it. It's almost like your body is being drained of its energy..."

Percy grimaced. He knew _exactly _what was draining his strength, but he had no idea how it was doing so. The Curse of Achilles shouldn't be active, since it had obviously failed in its duties to protect Percy. But obviously, it was still taking his strength and leaving him weak. So that meant...

Was it possibly his body was somewhere else?

"Are you still with me?"

Percy blinked multiple times, trying to get his head back to reality- or wherever he really was. Coral was looking at him with a bit of worry written on her face.

"I'm here," Percy mumbled.

"Are you okay?"

Percy debated the answer a second, before nodding hesitantly. It was obvious, however, from the look of Coral's face that she didn't believe him in the slightest.

"Perseus, are you ok-"

"Where are my friends?" Percy asked suddenly. Coral blinked and frowned.

"Huh?"

Percy knew sometimes he was a bit indirect and thus, people didn't know what he was talking about, but he knew that was not the case in this scenario.

"Where are my friends?"

Coral looked away once more. This time, however, she didn't play with her hair or even act innocent or guilty. She just turned away from Percy, causing him to begin to worry.

"I don't know who you're talking about. We found an enemy in your presence, hence your injuries," Coral said slowly. Percy felt his anger begin to bubble underneath his skin and didn't care that the water was responding to his anger. Bubbles began to flurry about the tube and the water began to slowly rotate around the time traveler. His eyes flashed dark green and he grit his teeth.

"What."

Percy's word came out not as a question, but as a statement. A demand.

"One enemy and one possible enemy. The son of Hades and the daughter of Zeus; both seem possibly hostile as they did attack. They're both being held now, worry not."

What Coral said was _not _what Percy wanted to hear. In fact, although Coral had meant it to sound caring and good, it had the absolute opposite effect.

"Let me see them. NOW!"

Coral flinched at Percy's strong tone. He was positive she'd expected him to be happy and thankful for their assistance- not angry and even hostile. He couldn't believe his friends- his only companions in this foreign time- had been taken hostage while he recovered.

It was almost a punch in the face for their heroic efforts in keeping him alive.

"I-I can't!" Coral said. Percy's eyes narrowed and his anger bubbled again. Every nerve in his body told him to break down the glass and make his way to where they were being held. Even if he couldn't walk.

"Why."

Coral looked him straight in the eye. "It's not in my jurisdiction. I'm the war consultant, NOT the leader."

Percy opened his mouth to argue with her more, but found he had nothing he could say. He could threaten her some more, but it would do no good. There was no way she'd go against her codes as part of the army. Secondly, it wasn't all her fault. Lastly, she was still a sibling. And he was scaring her because he was letting his rage get the best of him.

Instead of saying anything else, he sighed.

"Can you please do all you can to make sure they're not in harm's way? They're friendly, I promise."

Coral looked at him skeptically, to which he didn't miss. Speaking quickly, Percy made sure to amend the mistake.

"Friendly to me. I doubt, since they were attacked, they'll be too cooperative. Please, trust me. I have no reason to lie." Percy almost was sickened by the desperation in his tone, but he knew it was completely necessary. The only way he'd get through to her was to essentially go to desperation level.

"I suppose..." Coral said slowly, not taking her eyes off of Percy. "I can go now... but we need to have a meeting about you."

Percy suppressed his surprise, and instead, immediately took up her offer. "Anything."

Coral sighed. "I will go now." She than gave him a small smirk. "Don't go anywhere."

Without another word, Coral spun on her heels and walked out of the tent, Percy's eyes glued to her backside. She was quite... endowed, he had to admit. He couldn't help but remember that since gods didn't have DNA, it was all fair-game.

_'Gross.' _Percy thought to himself, shaking the thought away.

_'Percy, chill.' _He thought once more. '_You've got Annabeth. Wherever she is...'_

__Percy sighed.

It was going to be a _looong _day.

* * *

_So, what did you think of that? Good, bad... I don't know. I wasn't too pleased, but I think it's decent. _

_Leave me your reviews and don't freak out. This will be a Percabeth, this is just a small thing.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. That's probably a good thing too; Rick is a much better writer than I.

_So I'm back... finally. Sorry about the absence. Had a few things I had to amend. So... I liked the amount of reviews I got; it really makes me feel like I'm doing something right. So I should be back to a quick updating schedule, hopefully. Remember, every review helps motivate me so don't be hesitant to review! Thanks!_

_Also, the events of the new series of books, TLH, SoN, and MOA did not happen. Did not know if I said that or not. Sorry!  
_

_Check out the poll; it'll help with future stories/oneshots. Thanks.  
_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Nico**_

Nico hated jails- he hadn't yet forgotten that he'd locked Percy inside of one.

Involuntarily, of course.

"I'm warning you; if you don't let us out, you're going to hear it from my dad!"

Nico sighed; Thalia's voice _still _hadn't given out, amazingly. She'd been yelling loudly for what seemed like hours, going without a break. He couldn't believe anyone had that kind of voice.

Thalia huffed before slamming the make-shift jail doors once and taking a seat next to Nico. Her usually sky-blue eyes were darkened with anger and fatigue, her face reflecting her bitter mood. Nico knew he didn't look much better- after all, he was fairly angry with the captors as well- but he knew better than to spring that fact on the daughter of Zeus unless he wanted his heart to experience a thousand volts.

"Can't you do anything?!" Thalia asked him loudly. Nico winced at the close proximity, wondering if she'd managed to blow out her eardrums. Instead of giving a verbal reply, he merely silently shrugged and shook his head.

He could almost feel the glare Thalia was giving him- maybe her powers allowed her to give light shocks to anyone, even without touching them.

"Well," She huffed, burying her head in her arms as she brought her knees to her chest. "You're useless."

Nico snorted in amusement, drawing another glare. He still refused to speak, deciding it best not to engage into a conversation unless dire necessary. He didn't like the people whom had captured him- they seemed to hold a particular disdain for him. It was as if they _knew _he was a child of Hades.

Maybe they did.

"Why not yell? It'll make you feel better," Thalia said after a moment. Nico shrugged, earning him yet another glare. This time, it was followed by a huff of annoyance before Thalia stood up once more and marched up to the iron bars.

Wrapping her hands around the bars, Thalia drew in another breath and Nico covered his ears. He knew _exactly _was she was going to do and he hated when she did it.

Even with his hands over his ears, Nico could clearly hear Thalia's self-proclaimed 'Screech-of-Rage'. She said she used it to annoy anyone who decided to capture her- it'd drive them insane and force them to release her.

Nico had sniggered at the time; he'd thought it was stupid and energy wasting. Now, he was regretting ever doubting her. The screech _was _extremely annoying and it _did _drive him insane and deaf. But he did still doubt it was enough to force them to release her.

"Oh, for Poseidon's sake! Stop your screaming!" A nearby guard yelled angrily. Her demand was laced with desperation and frustration, only serving to further increase the volume of the screech.

A plan popped into the child of Hades head. Placing his hands on the dirt flooring, he willed his remaining energy into the soil and solid ground. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the Earth and the tectonic plates. A pull in his calves, followed by a rumble of the Earth's plating in their area shook the foundations of the set-up camp.

The guards, dazed by the continuous screaming, immediately raced over to the prison-cage and began to panic. Thalia, having caught onto Nico's plan, continued to scream as loudly as she could, hoping her oxygen supply held on long enough to have the intended effect.

"STOP!"

At that moment, Thalia's voice gave out, followed by the peace of the plates as Nico's energy ran out. Both demigods fell, with their backs to the wall, exhausted- Nico more so than Thalia. They both gave a light glare as they recognized the figure that put them in cage come up to the cage once again. The glare she casted upon them was a bit surprising, but not entirely unexpected.

"You two are major troublemakers," the teenage girl remarked. "I can't see _how _Perseus has you two for his 'loyal' friends."

Thalia stepped up to the plate fairly fast, her rage sparking at the criticism. "What've you done with _Percy_?!" She stressed the Percy part, not liking how the girl said her cousin's name. Only one girl, in her mind, could say his name with that kind of affection- and it was Annabeth.

The girl didn't seem to notice the question as she pulled the key from her pocket that would unlock the doors. She twirled it on her finger, innocently, yet Nico kept getting the feeling like she was just going to burst out laughing and swallow the key to keep forever.

"Perseus is fine; if you must know, he is recovering."

Thalia seemed to relax a slight bit at the prospect of Percy's survival, however, that didn't seem to bring her down a notch. She took a danger step toward the bars, electricity almost dancing on her skin.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

The girl smirked. "You don't."

Thalia growled and, from Nico's experience, prepared a volley of insults, however, she was interrupted by the girl once more.

"I do want you to know that I'd never hurt him, if that's what you're inferring. A fellow child of Poseidon? Never. He's a very fun fellow, though. Well, until you do something to upset him- he seems to inherit a lot of rare things from Father after all... such as his temper." The girl's eyes seemed to reflect the experience she'd shared with meeting Percy for the first time.

Nico was almost inclined to agree with her, knowing Percy's rage to be fierce and highly untamed- quite like his own. The only difference between Percy's and his was that Percy's was fiercer and shorter. Nico's was more or less a grudge, and he knew that. It was the fatal flaw for Hades children, after all.

It seemed to dawn on both Thalia and Nico that the girl had talked like she was a direct descendant of Poseidon. The truth smacked Nico like a sword hilt to the face.

"You're a child of Poseidon too, aren't you?"

The girl nodded. "Very good, _demon_."

Nico's surprise gave path to rage. "What'd you call me?!" He roared, standing up and giving a strong glare to the girl opposite the cage. She met his glare, refusing to back down. Not only did it surprise Nico slightly, but it angered him more. How dare she accuse him of being a demon and act like it was nothing?

"Exactly what I see," the girl said darkly. "You're father is the reason this war wages on. Your _brother_," She spat, as if hating the word on her tongue. "Has killed thousands- even millions- of innocent people, and for what?! Cleansing? Disgusting!"

It occurred to Nico that she was referring to Hitler; a descendant of Hades. His rage began to evaporate as it fell into place; her rage, hatred and despise for anything Hades-related.

"Did it occur to you that maybe I don't agree with my so-called, _brother_?"

The girl went silent. She seemed to consider the prospect before she stopped spinning the key. Instead of swallowing it, like Nico had predicted, she put it into the lock and unlocked the barred cage door. She didn't make eye-contact with Nico, but looked shortly at Thalia.

"Perseus demanded I release you. His power is great- even for a child of Poseidon. I know not where you come from, but all of you have auras that match your fathers. He is two tents down, to the right. Do not mock my trust, or I will have you killed."

With that friendly warning, the girl spun in her boots and walked off tightly to a large tent that looked suspiciously like a lead tent in the circus. She didn't turn back or even leave any guards to make sure that the two teens of lightning and death actually did what they were told- which, being realistic, isn't something they excelled at.

But it was Percy that got them freed- and he needed them, once more.

"C'mon," Thalia said to Nico, who was still considering their current time-period. "Let's go see our favorite cousin."

* * *

"You look like shi-"

"No need to finish that sentence, Thals. I think I got your point."

Nico smirked. It hadn't even been five minutes inside Percy's tent and already, the two of them were going at it like children. To be fair, though, Thalia _did _have a point- Percy did look like he'd been in a fight with a god. His body was slowly healing from exposure to the water, but it didn't stop the scars from littering his skin.

Thalia had been reluctant to look at him, seeing as how he was clad in nothing but boxers. Originally, Nico had assumed she was going to mock him or ignore the awkwardness; instead, she seemed to be affected by it.

_"I thought you were a Hunter?" Percy had taunted._

_"I am!" Thalia had said with a cherry-red blush. "I just didn't think I'd ever be talking to you when you were practically naked!"  
_

Regardless, she ended up staying in the room and ignoring his clothing- or lack of.

Lining Percy's skin, however, were almost countless thin, white lines that were easily distinguishable as small wounds of war. Nico caught Thalia's lingering gaze on the scar right through Percy's eye, as well. He didn't know exactly what her deal was with his eye, but for some reason, it affected her more deeply than any other of his wounds, even his back wound.

Speaking of his back wound, Nico was surprised that Percy wasn't moaning in pain. Not only was it worse than his thigh wound- which was crudely stitched together- but it was also far deeper looking and seemed to be unaffected by the water.

"So... as much as I love the silence," Sarcastic Percy time, Nico thought, "I'd rather you two not stare at me like I'm a medical case. Do you two know anything yet?"

"Other than the fact that we seem to be in a camp filled with children of Poseidon?" Thalia asked. Percy nodded, deciding it best not to talk.

Thalia shrugged. "Nothing else. Just that the head-honcho seems to be your sister."

Percy nodded wordlessly as he floated in the tube. It felt bizarre to Nico, seeing Percy float almost lifelessly as he struggled to recover.

Deciding it was time to speak up, Nico finally spoke, seemingly startling Thalia. "I do know that we're in trouble..."

Thalia and Percy both stared at Nico, their attention focused on him intensively.

"Care to explain?" Thalia asked. The question was more a demand, but Nico felt it was unnecessary. He was going to explain anyway.

"Love to," he said, shooting the daughter of Zeus a smirk. She scowled, and he continued. "In this war, you know that it was made up of two sides, right?"

Thalia snorted. "Of course; what are we, idiots?" She glanced over to Percy and playfully added, "Scratch that; what am _I?_"

Ignoring Percy's 'hey!' of protest, Nico continued.

"Than you'd know it was the Allies versus the Axis. What you may _not _know is that both sides were led by demigods."

Silence.

Nico smirked to himself; he loved knowing something the other two didn't. Hanging around dead spirits and deceased war generals really did have their pros; even if they were quite boring and often bad influences.

"The Allies," Nico began after there was no interruption, "were composed up of Zeus and Poseidon's kids, Franklin Roosevelt and Winston Churchill, for example. That's known by a lot of people. Now, the fun demi-fact; they were both demigods. Roosevelt was a son of Zeus," Thalia smirked and fist-pumped at Percy, "and Churchill was a son of Poseidon."

Percy's turn to retaliate came to a sour Thalia. Nico rolled his eyes as the two exchanged their celebratory remarks.

"What does it matter who was who; you two are on the same side," Nico said irritably. They immediately stopped their antics.

"Now," Nico began again, feeling far less superior as he continued, "The Axis was made up primarily of the children of Hades. Hitler... he was a son of the _Roman _aspect of Hades- Pluto."

Percy rose his hand, like he was in class. Nico sighed.

"Yes?"

"Roman?"

Nico nodded. "Some believe the Roman side of the gods still exist. Their kids, then, would also exist. We just don't know _where _or _if. _The Roman side of the gods were more militaristic, and much more disciplined. For example, Aphrodite? Yeah; she isn't as influenced by the Roman aspect... but like, Hestia is all nice and caring on the Greek side, but in the Roman side, she's much more disciplinary. Things like that."

Percy 'oohed' and motioned for Nico to continue.

"The war was fairly influenced by the children of the Big Three; hence why this led to the Pact. This war was the last war _we,_" Nico said, gesturing to the three of them, "could possibly influence. Yeah, we're the breaks in the rules, but at the same time, we're also more powerful than our siblings in this time. Since there are less of us and the Big Three couldn't... get out as much, there was a bigger transfer of power. So, in all, we're in trouble."

Nico finished his summary and looked at his two older 'cousins' to see their expressions. He felt a bit bad for being slightly _wrong _on a few aspects. For one, he wasn't actually as powerful, say Percy. In fact, Percy was the most powerful of the three. He'd been born last- thus, there was a bigger transfer of power from Poseidon to Percy in his conceiving. Thalia took second and Nico, third, since he was actually born _before _the pact.

"One thing Nico..." Thalia said slowly, as if just realizing a horrifying fact.

"If you're a son of Hades... and that was an Axis power... doesn't that pit us against each other?"


End file.
